My Mistress
by FromtheDark
Summary: Don't care about summary 'nymore. I'm kinda burnt and jus' don't care. Midnight Musings(Ch1)=Complete; Strawberry Sunrise: Part I(Ch2)=Complete; Strawberry Sunrise: Part II(Ch3)=Complete Finally!
1. Midnight Musings

://My Mistress  
  
://by Delta Hallihan (FromtheDark)  
  
://Published July 21, 2003  
  
://Pirates of the Caribbean; post 'Curse of the Black Pearl'  
  
://Summary: After the excursion with Captain Sparrow, Will begins to long for the sea and an offered life of excitement. He feels to need to return to the sea, the pirate's mistress. But Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl are gone, leaving Will to his own inner turmoil. Or are they?  
  
://Warnings: Rated R for situations and langua-  
  
Phoenix: Rated for Slashy goodness!  
  
D: PHOENIX!  
  
Phoenix: Yeshums?  
  
D: I was getting to that! Be patient!  
  
Phoenix: I'll be patient, as long as I get to write the slashy parts  
  
D: -sigh- You're the only one I'd ever allow to put some citrus in me fics.  
  
Rydia: Uhm.. Are you sure that's wise?  
  
Oscen: Let's run, before we blow up!  
  
Phoenix: ^-^  
  
D: ^-^ This is actually going to be a one time fic, so probably no citrus in here.  
  
Phoenix: Nuu!  
  
://Disclaimer: I do not own PotC -pout- Wish I did though  
  
Phoenix: -evil cackle-  
  
D: Nu, it's supposed to be like this -deranged laughter-  
  
Phoenix: O.o Now that's scary!  
  
Rydia: I don't know, I thought that Barbossa was a tad frightening.  
  
Oscen: Is it just me, or was Elizabeth the scariest thing about the movie?  
  
D: I assure you  
  
Rydia: It wasn't you.  
  
Phoenix: That bitch was freaky.  
  
Oscen: Just making sure.  
  
D: Indeed.   
  
Phoenix: Uhm... I gots a question?  
  
Rydia: Are you sure your pea-sized brain can handle the answer?  
  
Phoenix: Bite me bitch.  
  
D: Question being?  
  
Phoenix: Why're we watching Discovery's Sunday Showcase?  
  
Oscen: I was starting to wonder that meself.  
  
D: I dunno, ask Rydia, she's the one with the remote.  
  
Rydia: Hmmmph! I'm trying to culture you barbarians  
  
D: Uhm... -whispers to Phoenix- Since when does watching ape people get eaten and bashing thing's skulls in count as culture?  
  
Phoenix: I haven't the faintest clue.  
  
Rydia: -fume-  
  
Oscen: WATCH OUT! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!  
  
Phoenix: Ahhh!  
  
D: -blink- Thar she blows!   
  
-----  
  
~ o O . M i d n i g h t . M u s i n g s . O o ~  
  
Thunder rolled through the stifling air, a symphony of metallic clashes, hissing steam and roaring inferno. Wood creaked; slow plodding of work beast in an ever lasting cycle. Outside the smithy, the pleasant sounds of night. Near silence, with the faint lapping of salted liquid, beneath a gentle metallic sphere.  
  
None of the tranquillity reached the laboring swordsmith, drowned out by his own relentless slaving. The ring of hammer on anvil, hammer on raw oar, and again on anvil. A steady beat, causing the smith to lose himself to cognition.   
  
For nearly his entire life, William Turner had concluded that his life would be a simple one. Make a decent living, be wed, have children. Never did he dream of the sea, never the life of a rogue, a bandit, a pirate. Always shunned, in his mind, were those who defied the laws of the Queen. And his life was simple, since the colony of Port Royal was swarming with Red Coats. And then there was Elizabeth Swann.  
  
Forever to be admired from afar, Miss Swann was. Turner's life revolved around the young lady, thought to be his guardian angel. Ever since she had plucked him, half drowned, from the cold waters of the ocean. Will's only purpose had been to protect the Governor's daughter. He had always loved Elizabeth, but until recently, he knew not what kind of love it was that he had for the delicate woman.   
  
His love for Elizabeth was not born of lust or desire. It was a love born of childhood compassion and trust. It was the love a brother would have for a weak sister. And that was what Elizabeth was to Will now. The sister that he never knew. The conversation between them still replayed within his conscious.  
  
"What do you mean by that, William Turner?"  
  
"I love you, but... it's difficult to explain."  
  
"Difficult, of course. Everything is just so difficult these days isn't it? I haven't seen you since that accursed pirate left! You're always holed up in that damned-able shop of yours!"  
  
"Elizabeth, stop cryi-"  
  
"No! I'll have that pirate sent to the gallows! Commodore Norrington will see to that!"  
  
"Elizabeth! Calm yourself!"  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"Elizabeth, listen to me for once! I love you, but it could never be the love you deserve," Sugar coated words, indeed. Used to soften the blow, but to whom? "You're my guardian angel, the light of my life! But you must know, I love the sea.."  
  
"How can anyone love the sea? It doesn't even feel!"  
  
"The sea is my mistress! I love her with all my heart!"  
  
"You're drunk!"  
  
"How dare you-"  
  
"Then you've lost your mind!"  
  
"I will lose my mind if I stay here! What is there for me? A blacksmith's shop? Appreciation for my work? Yes, Elizabeth Swann, the gratitude of Port Royal overwhelms me!" Words laced with sarcasm.  
  
"The sea is a heathen's mistress!"  
  
"If so, then a heathen I am!"  
  
"Get out." Her words, low and vicious.  
  
"I'm sorr-"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Will shook his head, a stray lock of auburn falling into those chocolate depths. A growl escaping his throat, biceps pulsing with renewed vigor, fury taken out on the raw material placed upon his anvil. Since the accursed pirate. Yes, the pirate that, six months prior, stumbled into his shop, attempting to escape the Commodore's men. The one person who had awakened Will from his fantasy world.   
  
Of course, not all at once. It had taken the damned Barbossa and a captured Elizabeth for Will to realize how much he was missing out on. Life. Excitement. Danger. That's what the sea had to offer. That, and Jack Sparrow. The eccentric man always had a way to make life even more interesting. If you call running from the law and damned interesting. Of course, to Cap'n Jack Sparrow, that was the only way you could possibly describe it. The ruffian never settled for less.   
  
A soft smirk graced those delicately masculine features. A pause in the rhythm, a glance towards a dark corner of the shop. Beneath his coverlet, Will had his most prized possession hidden away. A saber, a blade that looks as if molded from the very purest silver. And, indeed, it was. Or at least, partially. William Turner had made a beautiful substance out of typical oar, and silver. The grip was amazing as well. Obsidian in hue, fashioned for the lovers of gaudy, with it's silver rivets of contrast, and deep sapphires of ornamentation.   
  
And upon the anvil, was the blade's twin, yet to be born from fire and sweat. Will's thoughts, once again, turned to the pirate. He had left him. Left him in a dead end life amongst colonists and a governor's daughter. Left him with only an anvil to beat his frustrations out. Without adventure, without excitement, without Jack. One thought flitted through the smith's mind. One that made the metallic ring painful to the ears.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow, the man that could have been the boy's savior, had left him to rot in a world void of thrill and danger.   
  
And so Will slaved on into the darkest hour of the night, brooding and pondering. Unbeknownst to the young smith, he was not alone. Twin orbs of jet, almost born of the night itself, and lined in kohl, gazed through a pane of glass. Ever watchful, of the creature within.   
  
Anchored out of site of the small colony, sat a vessel of black wood and soaring sails. Railings polished to a bright sheen, with care and love. Decks free from refuse, masts without splinters. Pearl sails fluttered faintly in the tropical breeze, an ebony flag flying from the tallest. A black flag, bearing the tell-tale signs of piracy. Skull and crossbones soared above a fabled ship, an infamous vessel. In the harbor of Port Royal, the Black Pearl listed beneath a full moon.  
  
-----  
  
D: So? What'dya think?  
  
Phoenix: ^-^ I get to write some citrus!  
  
D: I dunno, I don't think it's very good.  
  
Phoenix: Citrus makes everything better!  
  
D: I'm probably not going to continue this though.  
  
Phoenix: -pout-   
  
D: I'll let you write some citrus in me original or something.  
  
Phoenix: -ponders- Ohh! Ancient citrus!  
  
D: ^-^ So, probably one time fic of musings, on M'lord William Turner's POV.  
  
Phoenix: -scribles on sign: Tell her to lemme write some Jack/Will lemon!-  
  
D: Phoenix, something you'd like to share?  
  
Phoenix: What? Me? Of course not!  
  
D: Mmhmm. Anyways, hope you enjoy my midnight musings, for I actually did write this at midnight.  
  
Phoenix: -sign: REVIEW! And get her to write more! So I can have some citrus!- 


	2. Strawberry Sunrise: Part I

://My Mistress  
  
://by Delta Hallihan (FromtheDark)  
  
://Published July 27, 2003  
  
://Pirates of the Caribbean; post 'Curse of the Black Pearl'  
  
://Summary: After the excursion with Captian Sparrow, Will begins to long for the sea dn an offered life of excitement. He feels the need to return to the sea, the pirate's mistress. But Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl are gone, leaving Will to his own inner turmoil. Or are they?  
  
://Warnings: Rated R (Mostly for A/N ^-^)  
  
://Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, savvy? If I did, well then mates, it wouldn't be a Disney movie, if ye get me drift. Nor do I own the song 'Strawberry Sunrise', if I did, then I'd be a bloody 'appy chica.   
  
://Author's Note:  
  
[A/N] O.K, I have a request of people who feel like reading this. What I want to know is if this is somewhat good. I'm not sure as to the direction I want to take this, since it was ment to be a one-shot thing. But I started writing another chapter last night, and yeah. It's kind of turned into a song fic.. this chapter, anyways. But tell me what ye think so far, and I'll ponder yet another chapter/finishing this one, savvy? -scream- DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! I WILL NOT GO! -is dragged away-  
  
~Two Hours Later~  
  
Phoenix: How was the dentist?  
  
D: Fuck off.  
  
Rydia: Obviously they found something  
  
D: They asked if anything was hurting. OF COURSE IT'S HURTING! YOU'RE STABBING ME IN THE GUMS WITH A FUCKING METAL HOOK!  
  
Phoenix: O.O   
  
Rydia: So, 'nything wrong?  
  
D: Eh, got three cavities, which went from two, to one, then to three. Then I learned that I'm only going to have three wisdom teeth, and one of those is coming in sideways.   
  
Phoenix: Oh well, better than last time.  
  
Rydia: Ahh yes, the wonderful six cavity visit!  
  
D: I seem to have issues with multiples of three. I hate fluoride. I haven't eaten all day! It's dinner time! And I can't eat!  
  
Phoenix: -patpat-  
  
D: I have a new story to tell now ^-^  
  
Rydia: Being?  
  
D: They found a popcorn husk 'neath me gums.  
  
Phoenix: You're kidding?  
  
Rydia: From where?  
  
D: I'm guessing that it was from PotC  
  
Rydia: Which time?  
  
D: I'm guessing the last time, I think I would have noticed it the previous two times, so I'm thinking it was Tuesday or whatever day 'twas.  
  
~Days Later~  
  
D: Whoot!  
  
Oscen: -yawn-  
  
Rydia: -groggy- Is it o'er?  
  
Phoenix: Mwaha! She finally finished the bloody chap'er!  
  
Rydia: Amazing.  
  
D: My brilliance is lost upon ye weak minded souls!  
  
Phoenix: Indeedily!  
  
Rydia: Phoenix, is that all you can say?  
  
Phoenix: No, but someone'll 'urt me if I something smart assed  
  
D: Not I!  
  
Rydia: -snort-  
  
D: Ohh! Now who's unrefined!?  
  
Rydia: Bite me.  
  
D: -bites-  
  
Rydia: Figure of speech! Figure of speech you psychotic bitch!  
  
Phoenix: 'Ey, get it right fer once. She's a psychotic pyro pocket-sized dragon.  
  
D: ^-^ Indeed I am. Now, on with the finished -coughfinallycough- product... Probably need 'nother chapter though... Damn it! Tell me what ye think, savvy? An' sorry 'bout the accents, any 'f ye who've written Jack dialog'll know what I'm talkin' 'bout. And Will's is a tad messed too. Sorry! Don't kill me! Don't sue either! I'm broke, since yesterday, I'm broke.  
  
-----  
  
~ o O . S t r a w b e r r y . S u n r i s e . O o ~   
  
Morning dawned on Port Royal, beautiful as ever. Sphere of flame cast a bloody crimson across sparse tendrils of cloud and vapour; a thick fog having blanketed itself over the harbour. The mist, however, thinned the farther it went from said harbour, snaking it's way through streets like ghastly, skeletal fingers. But the strange weather went unnoticed by most inhabitants of the town, all warm and cozy within their respectful dwellings. Thus, it was easy to miss the few forms that sauntered through the haze.  
  
It would not be difficult to also miss the figure lurking outside of 'Turner's Smithy', previously 'Brown's Blacksmith.' Kohl lined eyes watched had the lone soul within, watched the smith beat minerals into beautiful weapons. But now, those black orbs were concentrated on an inanimate object; the shop's door.   
  
"Damned lock," The man uttered, going as far as to kick said object. This, however, unsteadied the already tipsy man, sending the ruffian flailing to the ground. A foul string of curses, as the pirate scurried back to a verticle position. Another few moments, a sound of triumph as the stubborn lock sprung. Unfortunately, the man had been leaning on the door, and with it's sudden implosion, he was sent sprawling inwards.   
  
"Bloody 'ell!" Curse given in a low growl, as the brute righted himself once more. Silently closing the door, as not to draw any attention, obsidian orbs cast towards one corner, and the sleeping form there upon. A smirk, as the pirate sauntered across the shop, in his unmistakeable gait; hands held in a one-of-a-kind manner.   
  
Captian Jack Sparrow had, once again, found his way into William Turner's blacksmith's shop. Smirk widened, as Jack reached the young man's side. With all his noise, the swashbuckler failed to wake the slumbering soul. "Ne'er did I sees a man sleep as soundly as you, Mate," Jack snorted, though smirk softened to a more genuin grin.   
  
As Jack gazed down at the peaceful features of the slumbering boy, the rogue's thoughts strayed. To the very reason he had returned to Port Royal, in fact. It had to do with Will, of course, or more to the point, a dream involving Will. Sparrow had been having the dream for a near two weeks, and it continued to baffle him.  
  
~  
  
"Where are you going?" William inquired, gazing through sleep-hazed eyes. Jack cast the by one of his most charming smirks, before replying. "Goin' topside, love. Won't be long, jus' want a gander at m'lady 'neath the rising sun," The swashbuckler watched, as the younger fell back amongst pillows and blankets, drifting back into a state of unconscious.  
  
Sparrow sighed, as he pushed a door out of his path. The sun was rising,in all her blazing glory. He smiled, making his swaggering way to the most favoured post; the Pearl's helm.  
  
"Red sunrise..." a soft whisper, as the sphere cast a bloody glow over a drowsing world. 'Red sky at night; sailor's delight. Red sky in morn; sailor's take warning,'   
  
"Aye, storm's abrewin'," Jack spoke aloud, not caring who heard the captian's musings. Not that anyone would, for the Pearl's decks were strangely deserted.  
  
~  
  
"Damned laggards," Jack hissed, dragging a rickety chair beside Will's coverlet. The pirate flopped, unceremoniously, into the perch, casually resting book-clad feet on the edge of the unconscious man's bed.  
  
~  
  
Jack watched as the sun continued to rise above azurite horizon, when a soft voice began to lamment.  
  
"So many hearts,  
  
I chase them all away,   
  
'Cause I've been too high,   
  
So let me down and take away the pain,  
  
Then leave me to die"  
  
The freebooter whirled, only to find a young girl standing not five feet away. Black eyes narrowed, as they studied the petite form. Long, slightly wavy tresses of rich ebony extended down to the girl's midback, while sorrow-flled orbs of green-flecked blue gazed out over the water. Flesh was the colour of pale sand, making the child look very much like a porcelain doll.   
  
As if sensing the buccaneer's gaze, the little girl turned to face the infamous captian. A smile spread across the angellic features, as emerald flecked sapphires met obsidian. "'Allo there. Lovely morning, isn't it?" the child inquired, completely oblivious as to whose presense she now stood in. Orbs narrowed even more, as the captian of the Black Pearl glared down at the youth. "Who're ye, lass? I'm sure yer parents be worrying 'bout ye by now, aye?"  
  
"Don't worry, sir. My parents know where I am," the child replied, jade-flecked orbs flitting back to stare across vast expanse of liquid. "Alright then, how'd ye come to be 'board me Pearl?"  
  
"Sir, 'ave you ever 'eard the expression 'Curiousity killed the cat?'" Sparrow sighed, deciding to humor the child with his reply. "Indeed I 'ave. But yer forge'ing the ending, love. 'Satisfaction brought 'im back.'" The little girl smiled, though attention never wavered from the rising sun.   
  
"I believe you've finally got it, Jack."  
  
~  
  
How did the runt know his name? Jack sighed, he'd been doing that a lot lately, and shifted into a more comfortable position. Will stirred, causing the picaroon's breathing to falter. When the boy failed to wake, Jack released the held breath, and turned his attention inwards.  
  
It was usually then, that he would wake, to nothing other than the rising sun. A soft groan sounded at the buccaneer's side, breaking through the pleasant solitude of thought. The mere sight of the groggy, blinking boy brought another smirk to the captain's face.  
  
"Mornin' mate. Sleep well I gather, nothing could've waked ye. God knows, I tried," The ruffian offered another smirk, before hastily removing his feet from Will's coverlet, due to a grumpy swipe by said person.   
  
"Why're ye 'ere, Jack?" William was still trying to push the lingering effects of alcohol from his mind, having taken to the bottle the previous night after hours of pounding minerals into some semblance of shape. Half lidded, dark orbs watched as the older stood, stretching before sauntering about the blacksmiths shop.   
  
Jack Sparrow hadn't changed much, in Will's opinion. At least, outwardly. Obsidian locks still threaded with bangles, baubles and trinkets, topped off with faded red bandana and three point hat. White shirt, faintly soiled by exposure to the sea, and sun; black pants still with a thin layer of salt. The swashbuckler's skin was still tanned to a perfect shade of bronze, orbs with the characteristic lines of smudged kohl.   
  
Jack turned, smirk tugging at the edge of slightly chapped lips even more. Black spheres noted the scrutiny he was undergoing, and matched that chocolate gaze head on. A chuckle was given, when Will finally realized, if a tad late, that his study was no longer unnoticed.   
  
"Ye asked what I was doing 'ere? Jus' checking up on you, lad. Makin' sure you ain't done nothin' ... stupid." A flair of the hands, fingers curling towards palms near the middle of the sentence, before slowly expanding once more. Classic Jack Sparrow.   
  
"And 'ere I was, thinking you'd lost you're sharp tongue, Jack Sparrow." Will replied, attention now directed to untangling lithe frame from cloth. With an surprised gasp, the boy finally pulled the last of it free, only to wind up flat on his face, nose buried in the floor's dust. A snort from behind caused the young smith to growl, before bringing palms to a more steadied post. Another surprised sound, when strong arms wound their way beneath the grounded man, easily hauling the smith to his feet.   
  
"Cap'n, Cap'n! Can't you people e'er 'member that?" Sparrow grunted, one hand flailing, it's partner taken to dusting the smaller of the two bodies off. Will muttered a short and gruff 'thanks,' before stumbling towards the mule that also inhabited shop. "Now now, no need to be curt with me, Mate." The confident look on Jack's face faltered momentarily, gaze shifted away from Will.   
  
"Don't you know that the Commodore's still after you?" Will continued, chalking the uncharacteristic behavior up to his own imaginings. "Indeed I do, love. But yer forge'ing one thing," the pirate took a few steps away, before turning on one heel, "I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" The old Jack reappeared, mention of his title voice rose a pitch higher, developing a very cocky air.   
  
"Right, o' course. Anyways, you ne'er answered my question. Why're you 'ere?" Will persisted, having found a clean, white shirt. With one swift movement, the young smith pulled it over his shoulders and went about buttoning it, while waiting for the pirate's reply, his back to the other.   
  
"To tell ye the truth, love, I'm not really sure why'm 'ere," Will whirled around, the uncertain tone in which Jack had replied confused the young man to no end. "So, you don't know?"  
  
"What, 'as Cotton's parrot found 'is way in 'ere? I jus' told ye that, boy," Will blushed at being reprimanded, diverting his face from the other. ''E looks like a child, so innocent,' Jack thought, as he closed the distance between them once more.  
  
"Ac'ually Mate, I was won'ering if I could speak with ye 'bout something.."   
  
[A/N]  
  
It's done! It's done! Yay! Wait, didn't I already say that? Oh well. 'Nyways, tell me what ye think and if I should continue... since I kinda left it in an obvious 'To be continued' mode. I finished it though! I wrote one sentence an' 'twas finished! ^^ Review por favor.  
  
::Add-On::  
  
Just a little note, I've made a roleplay site for Pirates of the Caribbean, or jus' Pirate roleplays in general. If you are interested in joining, then go to http://www.avidgamers.com/CarmesiCristali/ -Currently under construction-   
  
Whoot! Carmesí Cristalino 'as a new layout! It looks good, I urge you to check it out. And as me friend A would say, I am officially 'flauntlessly promoting' the site.... at least, I think that's what she said... We were kind of..... Yeah, no comment. Oh well, 'twas fun.  
  
-Delta 


	3. Strawberry Sunrise: Part II

://My Mistress  
  
://by Delta Hallihan (FromtheDark)  
  
://Published July 30, 2003  
  
://Pirates of the Caribbean; post 'Curse of the Black Pearl'  
  
://Summary: After the excursion with Captain Sparrow, Will begins to long for the sea and an offered life of excitement. He feels the need to return to the sea, the pirate's mistress. But Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl are gone, leaving Will to his own inner turmoil. Or are they?  
  
://Warnings: Rated R for language and drinking (Mostly for A/N, since I gotta kick some alter ego ass --;) Ratings may change in future chapters..Indeed.  
  
://Disclaimer: I don't own PotC... Stupid Disney, why can't I be adopted by Disney!? That would rock socks ^^ But I'm stuck on this bloody island with Jessica --; Help me.  
  
://Author's Note:   
  
[A/N] I 'ave no 'pinion. Jus' read. And typos... I don't care anymore.  
  
-----  
  
~ o O . S t r a w b e r r y . S u n r i s e : P a r t . I I . O o ~  
  
"So... you're here, risking life and limb... as well as reputation, because of some dream you keep having?" Will leaned back, earning a groaning protest from the run-down chair in which he was currently perched. Jack was opposite him, across an alcohol-stained table, in the darkest corner of the pub.   
  
Sparrow raised his mug, taking a healthy swig while regarding his companion from across the rim. Another moment to swallow the velveteen amber, before replying. "Aye, ye could say that," Jack took another moment of study, before leaning close to William. "Now mate, I want your 'onest 'pinion 'ere. What do you think it means?"  
  
"That you've finally lost that tiny shred of sanity you clung to.. If that." Will responsed, if a little sharply. However, Jack smirked as he heard the drunken slur in the boy's tone, hidden beneath annoyance. Turner glanced at his own half empty mug, before tossing it over one shoulder. "Truly is a vile drink. Don't know 'ow ye can stand the shit."   
  
The younger stood, much to Sparrow's amusement, and began to stumble his way towards the pub. If he ever made it through the chaos that was the main floor. Everywhere, wenches and drunkards swayed, collapsing across tables, or drinking partners. From the odd table, a roar errupted as another fell to the intoxicating effects of alcohol, and slumped to the filthy floor.   
  
The air, of course, was foul; reeking of bile, spoiled ale and other substances better left unknown. The humidity was immense, like some sort of all-consuming moster, ready to devour any soul that dared tred into it's stagnant lair.   
  
Through all of this, Will attempted to make his way. But, being William Turner, and heavily inebriated Will Turner at that, he barely made it down the few steps that led to the main level, before falling. Jack sighed, easily standing under the affects of the spirits and swaggering his way to the sluggish boy. "C'mon mate, up off the floor. Don't know where it's been."  
  
With an almost sober movement, the pirate was able to lift the bleary-eyed smith from a sprawled position on the soiled floor, to an almost verticle one. One arm snaked around the lithe form, asserting a firm grip on the other side for support. At the same time, in the same motion, Jack drew Will's own near arm over the pirate's shoulders, forcing the boy to lean against the buccaneer.   
  
It took a considerably lengthy amount of time for the pair to force a path through the drunken maze, both stumbling quite often. Jack kicked the door open, practically lifting the younger through the porthole before shifting out of the way. The door fell shut, with a resounding slam, forcing a wince from both males.   
  
Not a moment later, William lurched forwards, stumbling towards a bush. Sparrow was about to hurry forward, when black gaze saw the boy fall to the ground, yet thought the better when his ears picked up one of the most common sounds associated with drinking; Wreching. The pirate sauntered a couple paces away, turning his back to the pitiful sight.  
  
Bile and acid stung William's esophagus, forcing the smith to gag. Frame racked with the violent convulsions, relentless. Spots appeared before the boy's eyes, visiage turning a deathly pale, tinged green. A groan, before another fit started.   
  
To the poor blacksmith, it felt like forever had passed before he finally stopped gagging. Still, he coughed, but the nausia was gone. Lids closed, from near exustion, as he continued to kneel on all fours, too weak to rise. The taste of bile coated his tongue, esophagus and every inch of his mouth. A swip of the muscle over lips, proved that the greenish black substance stained the lush swells. A groan at the bitter sensation, the foul acid.  
  
"C'mon mate, don't wan'a 'ave the same repu'ation as Gibbs, savvy?" The buccaneer gave a light chuckle at his own little joke, if you could call it that. Though expression fell to something else, when Will failed to rise from his position. With a sigh, the corsair sauntered over, leaned over and wrapped muscled limbs about the younger's waist and chest. With a surprising show of strength, the Black Pearl's captain hauled the lithe form up. Unfortunately for Will, the force was on his still quesy stomach. And, unfortunately for Jack, he had used a little too much strength.  
  
Kohl lined eyes widened in that classic 'crap' expression, as his spine switched to an inward curvature. By momentum alone, Will was lifted off his feet, his own expression of surprise at the rapid movement. One booted foot slid backwards, balancing the swashbuckler and smith at the same moment. Jack didn't notice his situation, too occupied with keeping both bodies balanced and verticle, to take note.   
  
The wide expanse of flat flesh against his chest, the feel of each vertebra through clothing. The sensation of the boy's chest, ribs beneath tanned hands and digits. If the captain had been paying attention, it would have sent a shiver down his own spinal column. As for Will, the only thing he felt was the comforting embrace of darkness, the pleasant sight of unconscious.   
  
It took a moment for Jack to regain his breath, and set Will, once again, on his feet. Reactions a tad slow, but quick enough to catch the collapsing form before the smith fell to the ground in a heap. "Bloody 'ell, mate! Ye didn't drink THAT much," Jack starred at the back of the auburn head, pondering the situation. If he left the smith here, he couldn't tell what condition the boy would be in.. if he survived the night. Port Royal wasn't an unlawful town, but around drunks, murder wasn't the only thing that could happen to a youthful soul.   
  
On the other hand, if the pirate managed to get the boy back to his shop, the worst he'd suffer would be the Rum's sideaffect. A nasty headache, and yet even more vomitting. The only problem with that, would be actually getting the boy to the shop. A dilemna, indeed.   
  
Heaving a sigh, Jack started to stumble backwards, one eye constantly glancing over one shoulder. Though this method was soon given up, when Jack slammed into, and tripped over some shadow-cloaked obstical. With a grunt, the captain staggered to his feet once more, though left Will on the ground. Another sigh, when the pirate stooped to pull the boy, yet again, to a verticle position. "C'mon mate, ye don't weigh that much, I'm sure ye can walk yerself." Though scolding comment lit a figurative lightbulb above Sparrow's head. With another movement, Jack's shoulder was in the boy's stomach.  
  
A bend at the knees, and Jack straightened, amazingly supporting both his own weight, as well as the comatose Turner's. A slight adjustment, and the pirate was able to traverse towards the blacksmith's shop. However, movements were still slow, and now laboured with the extra pounds.   
  
Eventually, he did manage to get to the shop. The only problem was, the fool had locked the door. "You'd think I tell ye enough. Don't do anything stupid, says I. An' what do ye do? Something stupid, that's what!" Jack dropped the boy against the wall, if not gently. A brief search, and the key to the shop was located. It did, however, take considerably longer for the bleary-eyed pirate to focus his eyes, and even longer to get the key in the lock.  
  
Several minutes, and several curses, later, Jack finally kicked the door open. Finding a barrel to hold the door open, the captain then went about dragging the unconscious Will inside the shop. After depositing the boy on his bed, and closing the door, the pirate ambled over to the bed. A moment of dazed thought, before the pirate collapsed beside Will.  
  
-----  
  
[A/N]  
  
D: Thus concludes Part 2 Oo. It's crappy and short, I know, don't care.   
  
Phoenix: They're drunk!  
  
D: I know!  
  
Rydia: Morrigan help us.  
  
Oscen: -stabs Elizabeth-  
  
D: Haven't you killed her enough?  
  
Oscen: No  
  
D: Mmk. Anyways, as usual, tell me what you think of this chapter. It's not the best thing I've written, but meh!  
  
Phoenix: And those who're interested, Carmesí Cristalino is now running fairly smoothly. The Roleplay board is up, and so is alot of other things that were supposed to be up. Joiny! Or be crispy!  
  
Oscen: But, dear goddess, no more female characters! There's only one guy! It's sad! Very sad! Sad and pathetic! Sa-  
  
Rydia: We get the bloody point!  
  
Phoenix: Aren't you supposed to be in a closet somewhere?  
  
Rydia: -grumble-  
  
Phoenix: -Shoves Rydia into closet- Hmmpht!  
  
D: Well then, I bid ye all ado. Ado! 


End file.
